


A New Experiment

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cat Sans, Dismemberment, Evil W. D. Gaster, Fake Science, Gen, Kinda?, Neko Sans, No Clue What Im Doing, Science, Unethical Experimentation, cute sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Gaster is asked to create a weapon to kill humans.He does exactly that....kind of...
Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153559
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	A New Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY FUN I CANNOT CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT.
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> SANS IS SO CUTE IN THIS AU like lemme link some drawings of him here 
> 
> \--->https://www.deviantart.com/comicsansserifgaster/art/Neko-Sans-1-869839919  
> \--->https://www.deviantart.com/comicsansserifgaster/art/Neko-Sans-2-869840160
> 
> hes so fun to draw!

Gaster read over the blueprints once again, double checking that everything was in order. This new experiment was extremely risky, bordering on insane. It was beyond unethical, and Gaster could face serious punishment if it was discovered.

But the king had asked him to build a weapon. So he would.

Of course, the king had never specified anything. He simply asked Gaster to build something to kill the humans that fall. Asgore never said to make it sentient.

Why did he choose to make it sentient? Even he didn’t know. Maybe he’d felt lonely. 

After reading over the blueprints one last time, Gaster left his lab to go retrieve the first piece of the puzzle.

\---------------------

The monster child was easy to kidnap. All he had to do was promise cinnamon bunnies to the small kitten, and she was his.

Gaster could understand why humans loved cats so much. They were fluffy, adorable, and small. Gaster liked small things. They were easier to carry.

The child would be a key part in his experiment. He’d found one of those weird human cartoons with the girl that had cat ears, and all the humans adored her. Especially children. They’d all wanted to pet the cat girls ears.

So Gaster planned to make his own cat person. Using his own DNA from his hands, and the dismembered parts of a cat monster. It would be the perfect thing to lure young humans in.

He couldn't let her die yet, otherwise she’d turn to dust. Then he wouldn’t be able to use her. Gaster really didn’t feel like kidnapping another child.

When she was still knocked out, Gaster placed her body onto the examination table, and hooked her soul up to a stabilizer to keep her alive.

Now, Gaster may be an awful person, but he didn’t want the poor thing to suffer. He injected her with more sedatives to ensure she would feel as little pain as possible.

Gaster picked up the medical saw, and got to work.

\---------------------

It was a pretty bloody procedure. Luckily, he was prepared for that.

After wiping up all of the blood, and cleaning his tools, Gaster put her fluffy white ears, tail, and limbs into the giant tube where he would grow his newest project.

He had drilled the holes into his hands in advance, making perfect circular bones to be used. 

Gaster powered on the machine, and began the long and boring process of waiting.

\---------------------

After about a week, a very small skeletal form began to grow in the tube. It hadn’t fused with the cat parts yet, but they would eventually.

Thankfully, Asgore didn’t ask to see it.

That would be pretty awful.

\---------------------

4 weeks later, the skeleton was growing at a rapid rate, although it remained rather small. Gaster supposed that it would add to the cuteness factor.

It was supposed to lure humans to them, after all.

\---------------------

It took a total of 6 weeks for the new monster to fully form. The cat parts had fused together with the bone, and Gaster allowed the remains of the monster child to dust.

The skeleton never really seemed to get much larger than he’d started out, but his large fluffy tail compensated for his lack of height.

His bones seemed rather frail, which was less than ideal, but Gaster could work around it.

Gaster still couldn’t get over how adorable he was. The unnamed monster hadn’t even woken up yet, but he was so _fluffy._

He would need to make sure he didn’t get attached.

\---------------------

When the monster did wake up, Gaster had trouble holding in his excitement. The small skeleton had the biggest, most innocent looking eye sockets.

Using a child in the experiment was a good idea after all.

Gaster walked up to the glass, and tapped a finger to it. The skeleton tilted his head to the side, and pressed his nose against where Gaster had tapped.

_Oh my stars._

No. He was not cute, he was a weapon. A lure.

Gaster was not going to get attached.

The skeleton was later released from the glass chamber, and Gaster placed him in his own cell.

**Begin project N3-K0.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of one shots/shorter stories because i really suck at chaptered stuff. maybe thats why the book i was writing never got done lol
> 
> also, just some background info, Sans/N3-K0 has super fluffy white cat ears, tail, arms, and legs, including paws. he still has exposed bone, like his ribs and stuff, they're just fused with the cat stuff


End file.
